


无题

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 拉郎，西里斯布莱克（狗爹）x岛田半藏，我也记不太清HP原著设定了，懒得查了，只是想写个梗。里面的咒语都是我瞎掰的，ooc是一定的。请随意看吧。





	无题

（注意：有兽交！！！还有半藏临时性转梗！！！完全性转！！！转成纯女性！！后面会转回来！！！不接受的请提前避雷！！！）  
（拉郎，西里斯布莱克（狗爹）x岛田半藏，我也记不太清HP原著设定了，懒得查了，只是想写个梗。里面的咒语都是我瞎掰的，ooc是一定的。请随意看吧。）  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
西里斯布莱克盘腿坐在湖边的树下，少有的安静。

西里斯布莱克，竟然在思考！

他知道这两晚那个人都在禁林看见他了，但是作为一个平时抓课业很严格的老师他为什么没过来抓违反校规的学生，这让他迷惑不已。他可以确定那个老师看见他了，他们之间都有视线接触了。虽然那个老师是个选修课的老师，但抓不听话的学生是每个老师的义务（和乐趣）。

毕竟是西里斯，不会用太多时间思考想不明白的问题。他决定今晚再去一趟禁林，如果能再碰见那个老师，他一定要冒死去问一下为什么。

岛田半藏教授来自日本，教的是东方魔法史及东方咒语选修，比较冷门的一门课，毕竟西方魔法史都是令人想睡觉的课，东方，那些复杂的名词、要求严格的老师、困难的论文，更是让学生却步。虽然岛田教授能将课讲得非常吸引人，还有诱人的东方咒语，却仍然没多少人选课。这导致岛田教授平时比较清闲，可以做很多自己的研究，晚上就经常会出现在禁林。传言他在研究天象，和人马也有交流，但谁知道呢。

夜晚的禁林其实非常漂亮，这也是西里斯选择夜游的一个原因。作为一个未登记的阿尼马格斯，他有先天优势溜出校园。

今晚夜光明亮，虽然不如满月，但比起满月当然是更加平和，是可以安心游荡的夜晚。西里斯去了昨天遇到教授的地方，准备（被）抓捕今天的教授。他是真的很好奇为什么教授没抓他——哦，该死的格兰芬多好奇心。

黑色的大狗脚步轻巧的走在树林隐秘的小径里，仔细嗅着那个人的味道。来自东方教授身上有一种奇特的香味，人形的时候他就比别人鼻子灵敏些，未被人注意的香氛已经吸引了他很久，现在变成狗的形态，他简直能隔着禁林闻到他的味道。但直到夜非常深了，他等的人才缓缓走来。

那个身影就在前面，他忍不住轻轻呜几声，引起教授的注意。教授回头看了一眼，并没有理他，继续自己的旅程。西里斯追了上去，变成人形，跟在教授后面。教授明显是要回宿舍了，西里斯忍不住，往前走两步：“晚上好，岛田教授。您看到我了吗？”

半藏脚步未停：“晚上好。我想我并不是个盲人。”西里斯耸了耸肩：“哦，但我明显是个学生，教授为什么不执行自己的任务？我确认您见过我，第三次了。”半藏被他的迷惑逗笑了，他摇了摇头，“所以，不抓你反而让你困扰吗？那你周五来过来关禁闭吧。”西里斯龇牙咧嘴，“一定要周五吗？”“一定要周五。”岛田教授的声音带着些笑意，逐渐走远了，留下西里斯在原地偷偷嗅着暗香，顺便为周五哀悼。

然而周五到了，西里斯却是暗自有点期待，期待什么他也不知道，但他总觉得这个教授很有意思，这次的禁闭也会很有意思。他抱着自己的论文走向教授的办公室。

办公室是个套间，里面的房间就是教授各自的宿舍。岛田教授为他开门的时候愣了一下，“请进，布莱克先生。你可以……呃……”他顿了一下，没关过学生禁闭的教授竟然不知道该如何处罚学生。西里斯举了举手中的论文，“我可以在这里写论文，教授。”岛田教授松了一口气，“好，你就在这里写论文吧，有什么问题可以问我。”说完就坐回椅子上继续看书去了。

西里斯倒是想专注的写一下论文，但是他的视线不能从教授的身上扯下来。毕竟，教授穿的是……日式浴衣。他显然忘记了自己随口对某个学生下的禁闭令，刚洗过不久的发丝上甚至还沾染着潮气，桌面上摆着酒瓶，明显是准备洗完澡之后享受自己悠闲的周末。

现在，这位来自神秘东方的教授坐在椅子上，浴袍松垮的披在身上，只在腰间堪堪搭住，大片的胸膛裸露出来。这对一个刚成年的，血气方刚的男巫来说，未免有些过于刺激。西里斯眼都直了，“教授，我能问一下关于黑魔法防御论文的问题吗？”“当然。”半藏很愿意为他解答。他越过桌子走到西里斯坐的那一边，斜跨半步坐在桌沿上。两条修长的大腿几乎完全裸露，浴袍只能稍稍遮住腿根。

西里斯觉得某些部位被唤醒了。这可太涩情了，直男大概不会这样坐的，西里斯决定试探一下。“教授，这件袍子很适合你。”他偷偷咽了一口口水。“嗯？你不是有问题问我么？”半藏将左腿架到右腿上，小腿几乎要贴到西里斯身上。西里斯鼻子一热，伸手划过教授修长的小腿，“我忘记了。”他转过身体，展示自己精神勃发的部位，“我暂时想不起来问题了。”

“年轻人，记忆力不是那么优秀？嗯？”这低沉的一声嗯让西里斯彻底被唤醒，当然，那只塞入怀里的脚也起到了一定的作用。他搂着那条修长白皙的小腿，感受脚趾在自己勃起的阴茎上的蠕动，手沿着教授大腿内侧伸进去。

最里面没有布料，他直接触摸到了软肉和毛发。西里斯瞪大了眼睛，他不敢相信的抬头看向教授。半藏真的很漂亮。用漂亮形容一个中年男性好像不太恰当，但形容岛田半藏就很合适，他浑身上下都透露着一股东方人的精致。他精致的嘴角微微挑起：“你毁坏了我周五的悠闲时光，现在，你得赔偿我。”

当然，当然！西里斯顾不上回话，内心狂喊两句，已经低头亲吻在膝盖上，顺着大腿上的肌肉舔了上去。他亲吻到腿根的时候，手里的那块软肉已经微微硬了起来。

作为格兰芬多学院院草，西里斯谈过很多恋爱，性经验也不算少，但对于半藏这个年纪的男人，他还是稍微有点……想来教授的经验应该比他多，所以一定要做好，绝不能被耻笑！至少要让他没有体力耻笑！

暗自下定这样的决心，西里斯猛的站起，将教授推倒在办公桌上。欧洲男性发育的尤其快些，17岁的成年男性已经开始长肌肉，他比半藏还要高点，虽然看起来还不如半藏那样壮实，但修长精壮的年轻肉体看起来也格外吸引人。

他轻轻一拉，浴袍系带就散开了，前面的布料滑落，不再遮挡那一小片神秘区域。西里斯看见了教授身上的纹身，蓝色的龙缠绕在胳膊上，不时甩动尾巴摇动身躯，像是在保护他一般。他听说有些东方家族可以用秘术将家族图章纹在身上，用于战斗，但这是他第一次看到。这让他感到惊奇，他试着摸了一下龙尾，那里刚好纹在半藏的胸口，半藏的乳尖立刻挺立起来。

整片纹身覆盖着的胸口，就是他的敏感区。西里斯发现了这件有趣的事情后，立刻兴奋起来，开始了对这片区域的探索。

他轻轻含住乳尖——那比女性小很多——舔吮咬噬，用各种方法，想要吸出点什么。这当然是徒劳的，但却在意想不到的方面得到了回报，那个小小的乳尖逐渐膨胀，直到像女性的乳尖那样柔软涨大，挺立在西里斯舌尖。饱胀的乳房极具弹性，西里斯感受着沉甸甸的质感，简直爱不释手。

半藏的快感要憋不住了，他的阴茎随着被玩弄的乳尖一起挺立。西里斯拉住他的手，两人的阴茎贴合在一起，他们共同握住，一起抚慰。小孔里渗出的液体浸湿了两个柱身，发出“咕叽”的水声，阴茎上敏感的神经甚至可以感受到对方凸起的青筋。常年握住魔杖的手掌上长有薄茧，伴着滑腻的液体揉捏在阴茎上，刺激极大。

两个人同时发出舒爽的叹息。

半藏的腿死死缠在西里斯腰上，摩挲着他的后腰，表达自己的欲望。西里斯啃咬着他的喉结，肩膀，尽情揉弄教授结实的胸肌。

他即将第一次，与一个年龄几乎和他父亲一样的男人亲热，这让他兴奋不已。年长者的经验果然多一点，西里斯很快撑不住了，自己的东西硬得几乎贴在小腹上。也没见教授手指怎么动，就爽得不行，激动地射出来，教授胸腹间一片白花花的液体，就是他的杰作。

教授伸出食指，沾了一点白色的液体，伸入口中舔了舔。“年轻人，定力有点差。”这句略带讽刺的调笑并没有打击到他，他的注意力已经被教授舔弄自己食指的舌尖勾走了。粉红柔软又灵活，想让这条舌头舔另一个地方！年轻人的体力确实是占优势的，一点点下流的幻想就能让他再次开始挺立，仿佛没有休眠期。

他等不及了，贴身上前吸吮教授看起来美味的舌头，手指顺便给他准备承受的地方进行开拓。半藏推开他，挑了挑眉，“你就打算这样动手吗？”没等西里斯回答，教授就再次下令，“去床上。”

两人从办公桌一路拥吻到床边，不可开交。西里斯第一次觉得自己吻技并不是那么好，他像是管不住对方那条柔软灵活的舌头一样，完全被带走了节奏。不得不说，教授吻技非凡，就这短短的一路，就让年轻人再次准备完毕。

半藏被压在床上，趁着两人换气的时间嘟囔了一句咒语，西里斯没太听清，但伸入后穴的手指已经知道了这句咒语的作用——那里已经润滑完毕。魔法，我爱魔法，西里斯想。

一根手指的搅动已经不够，湿润的后穴又被插入第二根，第三根手指。指尖在柔软的穴肉间灵活的搅动，紧致的洞口被撑大。咕滋的水声加上喘息声显得格外淫糜，半藏舔舔嘴角：“我想要更大更硬的东西……”

该死，西里斯想，他可真会勾引人。“好的，教授。”

没给教授反应的机会，他向前一挺，用自己的阴茎替换手指狠狠的插了进去。“嘶……”教授抽了一口冷气。虽然前戏已经做了，但这样有些粗暴的动作，柔软的后穴还是有些吃紧，年轻人粗硬的阴茎只是插进了半圆的顶端他就有些扛不住了。

“放松，放松。”西里斯拍了拍教授极有弹性的翘臀，手指在被完全撑开的穴口摩挲，极度色情。每一道褶皱都被完全撑开，他试着往外拉扯一点，穴口一圈的软肉就勒在阴茎上，像一个橡皮圈那样绑住他防止他溜走。

咒语的效果不知道能持续多久，但很显然现在还没有结束，后穴逐渐不再勒得太紧，西里斯沉下腰，将粗长的凶器继续往里推进。速度是很慢，但他最终还是完全挺进去。高热的穴肉裹住他，他甚至忍不住就要直接射在这里。好在意志力阻拦了他。

虽说岛田教授作为一个中年人经验丰富，但是这样精力充沛的年轻人，他遇到的也不是特别多，更不要提，西里斯的尺寸是他所经历的所有阴茎中数一数二的佼佼者。所以，先挺不住的反而是他这个年长者。那根粗长的阴茎像要捅穿他，穴口仿佛被撑裂。深入到一半的时候他就觉得自己已经到极限了，但对方并没有停止，插在后穴里的阴茎还在继续顶入，一点点侵蚀，他的肠道被挤满，甚至润滑液都被挤出，在床上流了一滩。

他大口的喘着粗气，直到那根粗大的阴茎真的将他填满。其实刚进入的时候并没什么快感，但他喜欢被另一个雄性贯穿，这种感觉就足以让他兴奋。疼痛并没让他软下来，反而使他更加亢奋，本就挺立的阴茎上青筋凸起，甚至忍不住射了点出来，掺杂着透明液体的精液从小孔中滴下，在小腹上形成了一个小水洼。

西里斯注意到了这一点。他知道自己尺寸不小，应该等教授放松点再继续行动，毕竟教授看起来很疼，肌肉都绷紧了，健壮的胸肌上甚至能看见血管。但教授夹得实在太紧了，他再不动可能就要被这样夹射了，况且，教授看起来并不是一点快感没有不是吗？

于是他轻轻抽出一截，再慢慢插回去，动作轻柔的像是怕惊扰到对方。但这只是表象，轻柔的挺动几下之后动作就开始越来越大，直到最后，粗野地将整根阴茎抽出再狠狠插入，囊袋用力撞在教授的臀部，发出啪啪声。

半藏搂住西里斯的脖子，想叫他慢一点，但话到嘴边最后说出来的却全都是呜呜啊啊的呻吟。年轻人仗着自己腰力好，像个小马达一样在他身上运动，还非要在操着他的时候叫尊称：“教授，您夹得我好紧啊。先生。先生，是这里吗？”他叼住半藏的乳尖，像小狼崽子一样，边操边咬。半藏被顶得说不出完整的话，又疼又爽，两腿勉强勾住西里斯的腰，像海面上的一条小船，被快感的暴风雨裹挟，只能随着对方的动作随波逐流。

西里斯的一只手始终在把玩他翘挺的阴茎，恣意揉弄，却在感觉到他即将喷发的时候掐住根部：“一起。”这可太恶劣了，半藏被折磨到浑身颤抖，快感早就到达顶点，却被掐在顶点不能完全享受。他只能用力收缩后穴，希望西里斯能快点射出来。

西里斯感受到教授的急切，深深地吻住他，舌尖摩擦上颚，晃动腰肢用全力快速冲撞了十几下，射在了最里面。他放开手的一刹那，半藏憋了许久的精液喷发而出，力道强到甚至有些射到自己的脸上。半藏觉得自己好像要把脑子射出去了，他瘫倒在床上，双腿不时抽搐一下，爽到眼前一片空白。

十七岁少年，虽然在巫师界算是成年，但真正说起来，只是青春期罢了。所以，青春期的少年性欲正旺盛没什么不对。西里斯甚至没抽出来，只是静静趴在半藏身上恢复体力。面对这样经验丰富的“老”男人，他也确实爽得不行。食髓知味的少年很贪婪，一次当然满足不了他，周五的夜晚才刚开始！

虽然半藏知道很多方便的咒语，省去了做爱过程中那些麻烦的事情，例如润滑什么的，但体力是不可恢复的。他最后瘫软在床上，累到手指都不想动，甚至不想再睁一下眼睛。床上身上一片片液体几乎都是他自己射出来的，至于西里斯射的东西，大部分灌在他的肠道里，从暂时不能合拢的后穴里汩汩流出，看起来极为淫糜。

度过周五不可告人的私密时光，两人分道扬镳。七年级的学生有自己要担心的事情，教授也有自己的工作要做。虽然西里斯时不时回想愉快的周末，但并没什么机会再看到教授，直到周四早餐，西里斯难得准时的出现在餐桌上。早餐时的猫头鹰们例行扔下大片的信件的和混乱便扭头飞走，非常洒脱。西里斯收到了属于自己的那一封。

“上周周末的表现非常不错，我很满意。奖励你周末再关一次‘禁闭’。PS：会有小惊喜。——你的 知名不具”

当他阅读完，小纸条就开始燃烧，并不烫手的火花在手中飘散，跟上周末一样，都像是一个梦境。他搪塞过波特的调笑，偷偷看向教师席角落的岛田教授。那个亚洲人即便是坐在角落里也艳光四射，压不住他的美貌。教授注意到了他的目光，勾起嘴角，举起杯子悄悄向他致意。他喝了一口杯子里的牛奶，有一滴顺着嘴角滑落，他伸出舌头将漏网的牛奶舔干净。正常的动作被西里斯看在眼里带着说不出的色气，他看着教授滑动的喉结自己也忍不住咽了口口水，对这个周末抱上了极大的期待。

这两天西里斯几乎是数着秒过的。终于到了周五晚上，他抱上要写的论文迅速奔向岛田教授的房间——他决心这个周末要住在这里了。

教授的房间静悄悄的，他抬手敲了一下门就开了，里面没人。教授的声音从另一间屋子里传来：“稍等，你可以先写论文。”他走进去，坐在上次坐过的椅子上老老实实写论文等人。半藏走出来的时候甚至因为他趴在桌子上的样子笑出了声。西里斯扭过头，被眼前的景色惊呆了。

他首先看见的是一个不盈一握的纤腰，抬头，是一对儿大概有e罩杯的巨乳，近到几乎能贴在他脸上。那个人稍微向前走了一步，他的脸就直接埋在了这两只巨大的乳房里。柔软的乳肉贴在他的脸上，奶香冲进鼻腔，他几乎忘记呼吸。在他反应过来之前，他的身体就替代他做出了反应。他先是扎进柔软的两坨肉，晃了晃脸，感受肉波打在脸上的质感，然后伸出舌头，舔进深深的乳沟中。

他还想继续，却突然反应过来，自己好像不认识这个人。他茫然的抬起头，看向这个突然以胸部“袭击”自己的女人。是一个东方美人，眼神深邃鼻梁高挺，薄唇显得有些寡情但并不刻薄。身材尤其火辣，最显眼的就是那对巨大的乳房，高耸但并不臃肿，极为诱人。身上没有一丝赘肉，明显是精心保养的人。

“晚上好，年轻人，喜欢这个惊喜吗？”美人首先提问。“岛田教授？”西里斯不太肯定的求证，但其实美人胸口露出的半枚纹身已经告诉了他答案。“嗯哼，一点神奇的魔药。”他得到了肯定的回答。

“wow，这……这真是……这……”他不需要多说什么，鼓起的裤裆说明了一切。教授跨步坐在他的腿上，与他面对面。短款的浴衣遮不住大张的双腿，里面的性感蕾丝女士内裤显现出来。·太辣了，西里斯默默想，希望我不要流鼻血。

他手指伸向下面，从内裤中间的布料上划过，湿滑潮热。他抬头与教授接吻，那是与男性形态是完全不同的触感，温柔得让西里斯只想陷进去，陷进去不出来。

他的手指从内裤边缘摸进，摸到了两片软肉之间的缝隙。半藏下面毛发不算浓密，男性的时候就是只有阴茎根部连接小腹那一片有，女性形态也只有前面有一小片，肉缝那里是光溜溜的。两片软肉形成的小包被捅破，里面夹住的淫液直接沿着手指滑落。

与女性做的好处就是，不需要那么多的清理润滑，他的身体显然已经准备好了。西里斯用手指挑拨了一下那枚肉粒，半藏哼唧了一声，过于诱人。鼻血可能要出来了，西里斯用力吸了一下鼻子。

西里斯等不及了，他甚至来不及脱掉衣服，只是解开裤带，掏出阴茎，抵在湿透的布料上。然后从两片柔唇中脱身：“May I？”得到肯定的答复后，拨开挡在两人中间的布料就捅了进去。

硕大的阴茎直接挤进小穴，刺激得肉壁不自觉的拧紧，与后穴不同的是，前面的小穴收紧的地方是在里面，给予他极大的阻力，他只挺进去一半，喘着粗气：“太棒了，教授，您夹得好紧啊！”

西里斯调整了一下坐姿，托住教授的臀部，让自己的阴茎在正下方，这样只要他一松手，半藏就会掉落，他自己的体重就会把他整个人压到粗大的阴茎上，小穴必然会吞下粗长的一整条。他不轻不重的揉捻着小肉粒，半藏的哼唧声立刻拔高了三度，一股热流涌出，烫得西里斯一哆嗦，手就松开了。被托举着的半藏身边并没有着力点，突然被松开，他果然像西里斯想的那样，直接落了下来。阴茎整根没入他的小穴，虽然肉壁在收紧，好像在排斥，但分泌的淫液却是被进入时身体隐秘的欢呼。

半藏觉得好像有什么东西在体内炸开了一样，浑身都在颤抖，张着嘴却说不出话，两条腿不自觉地缩回来，想要夹住什么。西里斯轻轻抽出一点，都被穴肉紧紧绞住，难耐的挽留，于是他又重重的捅回去。半藏的呻吟已经不成形了，下半身噗呲的水声更是给了西里斯足够的自信。他不再克制自己，仗着自己足够粗大，精力充沛，在肉穴里乱顶，没什么节奏，随心所欲的深深浅浅地抽插。

西里斯拉扯着巨大的乳房，揉捏到变形，小小的乳尖被含在嘴里吸吮，简直像要吸出点什么才罢休。他又伸手揉捏那粒被夹在中间的肉豆，快感闪电一样的传遍半藏全身，小穴里的水简直像是喷泉了，咕叽的水声在整个房间里清晰地回荡。

“教授，水好多啊，舒服吗？我操得您舒服吗？”西里斯说着话还用力的顶进去，，当然他也并没指望他真能回答。半藏能感觉到那根粗长的阴茎是如何捅穿自己的，两人之间的体液——大部分都是他自己的——被一次次的从小穴中挤压出来，但并没有减少反而还在逐渐增多，那些液体在西里斯腿上流了一大滩，每次撞击都会发出啪啪声。柔软的臀部撞击在腿部结实的肌肉上，快感从身体中央被贯穿的部位积累，最终从嘴里爆发出来。

“慢……一点！唔……我……慢点……我不……”

半藏的叫声断断续续，大约是想求饶了。但本就不完整的句子被西里斯一个用力的挺动给捅破，阴茎终于顶入了宫口。断续的求饶变成了一声高叫，肉壁收缩，像张小嘴一样嘬住整根阴茎。西里斯被榨出了一点精液，但他竟然没有完全射出来，算得上意志坚定了。

他休息了一会儿，将怀里的人压在桌子上，想从后面插入。半藏刚刚高潮一次，腿已经有些软了，趴在桌子上，内裤被扒到臀部以下，小穴完整的显露出来。穴口张开但又不停收缩，极为诱人。他再次将粗大狠狠捅进来，手指在前面同时作恶，用力揉捏肉豆。高潮过后的身体尤为敏感，肉豆仿佛变成身上的一道闪电，轻轻捻拨几下就会碰撞上另外一个小高潮。半藏不停颤抖，高潮一个接一个，多重高潮让他连呻吟都发不出来。他大张着嘴，翘臀高高挺起，膝盖抖到几乎支不起自己的身体，最终喷出了一滩透明的液体，瘫倒在桌子上。

水顺着他的大腿流淌下来，西里斯站在教授身后，掐住他的纤腰，像是要化在里面那样，死命往里捅，终于再次够到了小穴最深处的秘密基地。他挺入那个小口，感受最富有弹性的软肉对龟头的压力，放开把控，凶狠地射在里面，一滴不漏。

这个周末，药效一直在，两人窝在教授宿舍里，昏天暗地不知时间，这两天不知做了多少次。虽然西里斯真的年轻力壮，说硬就硬，随时准备战斗，但整个周末的车轮战对他来说也是一个挑战，等周末结束的时候，西里斯走路都有点飘了。不论如何，过去的这个这个周末将是西里斯终身难忘的一个经历。

接下来的两周时间岛田教授都像失踪了一样。西里斯同学要上的课刚好和教授的上课时间重合，哪怕大胆如西里斯也不敢逃课，而他发出的信件也如石沉大海。让他悲伤的是，教授的肉体实在让他沉迷，这两周多没见教授的时间，他甚至不想找别人，只是偷偷回想一下两人经历的美好时光，自己抚慰自己发泄一下。

周三的夜晚西里斯终于忍不住，再次跑出去夜游。他漫无目的的乱走，思维混乱，下意识地走向禁林，那里是他们最初开始有交集的地方。

今晚的月色犹如他们初见的那天一样，不过于暗淡也并不明亮。但西里斯还是看的一清二楚，他现在是阿尼马格斯的状态，离着很远，他就嗅到了教授的味道，他兴奋的向那边奔过去。迅速接近的大型动物引起半藏的警觉，直到他看见具体生物的时候才放松下来，甚至朝大黑狗招了招手。

黑色的阿尼马格斯裹挟着风就跑了过去，他刚想变回人形，却被修长的手指抓在了下巴，一顿揉搓，一看就是撸狗经验丰富。西里斯仰着头恨不得贴在教授身上，嗯嗯唧唧的叫出声，尾巴摇成了马车的轮子。他想问的问题也被暂时压下，专心享受起被抓下巴的快感。

看得出来教授很喜欢犬科动物，他坐在地上，指法熟练地从下巴抓到尾巴根，没有一处不让西里斯感到快乐。他瘫倒在地，吐出舌头，呼哧呼哧地喘气，将肚皮露出来，希望教授能撸遍全身。教授果然不服他的期望，揉肚皮的手法甚至更为精湛。

说起来有点下流，西里斯因为被揉弄的太过舒服，在野外勃起了。

虽然他现在是一只公狗的形态，但并不代表他就是完全的公狗，他仍拥有人的思维。所以在野外就勃起这件事就显得有些羞耻。半藏伸手弹了弹他的阴茎，“年轻人，你为什么精力这么旺盛？”

说到这个，西里斯突然反应过来。“教授，你都两周没……‘关我禁闭’了！我做错什么了吗？”大狗有点委屈。“嗯……因为你太努力，上次把我喂太饱了。”半藏看着大黑狗瞪大的眼睛突然想逗逗他。“但是……但是……我……”西里斯但是了半天也没能接下这句话。他的反应逗笑了教授，教授揉了揉他的脑袋，抓挠着他的耳根，“开玩笑的，我只是这两周有点事。以后你可以在每周周末过来，也许会有小惊喜。”

这句话彻底点燃了西里斯的理智，他的身体回忆起两周前美妙的周末，硬的更彻底了，大脑被勃起的阴茎支配，他有了一个危险的想法。

他扑倒教授，沉重的躯体压在半藏身上，用舌头在他脸上乱舔一气，“教授，教授~我想要你。”甚至用上了撒娇的语气。教授有点惊讶，“野外吗？”西里斯点点头，恶魔一样在他耳边低语，“你不想试试吗？我想用狗的形态操你。”

这可太刺激了。在半藏犹豫的那一瞬，西里斯就知道自己成功了，他继续诱惑：“教授，你被狗操过吗？试一下吧，比人型的时候还大哦！”他挪动下身，让炙热的阴茎在教授腿上摩挲：“教授，试一下被狗操嘛！试一下吧！”

半藏还是有点犹豫，“我没试过跟狗……”西里斯立刻发誓：“放心吧教授，不安全的话我立刻变回人形。”尾巴已经甩上天。好奇心迫使半藏终究同意下来，在周围施了隔离咒，没任何生物能看或听到这里发生了什么。不过他仍是谨慎的，脱着衣服仍在警告：“我第一次尝试人类以外的生物，我不知道能不能适应，如果不行，你要立刻变回人形。”

西里斯囫囵的答应着，看教授在自己面前脱衣，观赏他性感而不自知。

被狗操这么刺激的事情，半藏虽然有点担心，但仍是不可抑制的勃起了。西里斯呲着犬牙伸出长舌舔弄他的阴茎。那是与人类的舌头完全不同的触感，更薄更长更灵活。甚至可以整条卷起，贴合在勃起上。西里斯舔向后方，润滑过的后穴足够松软，他将整条舌头都塞进去，甚至能舔到肠壁。舌尖稍微再向里顶一下就能勾到前列腺，比手指更灵活的舌尖直接刺激前列腺的快感让他爽到只能浪叫，他放荡地张开双腿，被黑狗用舌头操弄。

半藏被舌头操射了。精液并不是喷出来而是一股股的流下来，快感也是这样，席卷全身，一直持续到西里斯不再压榨那个可怜的g点。持续的快感让他双目失神，连呻吟都忘记了，连西里斯抽出舌头准备换上自己的阴茎都没发现。直到西里斯唤醒他，“趴下，教授。”他才茫然的转过身，翘起臀部，准备第一次迎接非人类的阴茎。

粗长的犬科带骨阴茎直挺挺地插入已经被舔到红肿的后穴，但不如人类形态下那样被撑到挪动不开。其实狗的形态下，西里斯的阴茎比人形态下要细一圈，但更长一些。有阴茎骨的支撑，直直插进去，确实与人类的阴茎显得不同，半藏细细体会。

但很快他就没这个心思了，长度异常的阴茎仿佛没有尽头，最后被完全插入的时候，半藏觉得胃可能要被捅穿了。而最可怕的还没开始，随着西里斯开始抽动，阴茎顶端开始逐渐膨大，形成一个结节，在肠壁上刮擦。如果说西里斯在人形状态下，半藏是觉得屁股要被捅穿了，那狗形态下，他觉得自己就是内脏要被捅穿了。

不行了，每次抽出的时候，他感觉内脏都要被带出来，再这样下去，肠子都要被扯出去。倒不是不爽，就是感觉爽的同时还在难受，他试着向前挪动，希望这根奇怪的阴茎不要再深入这么多。但是犬科动物的阴茎长成这个样子是有原因的，就是为了防止雌兽在交配过程中逃脱。半藏觉得自己现在就变成了那只母狗，翘起屁股任由身后的公狗捅穿，上半身贴在地面挪动不得。

西里斯前爪死死抱住他的腰，精状的公狗腰（字面意义）发力，来回抽插。半藏不知道的是，直到现在，西里斯的阴茎还没有完全勃起。随着抽动的力度加大，在他体内的结节越来越大，阴茎也越来越粗长。竟然还有增长的余地，半藏真的撑不住了，被操到发出哭声。内脏随着每一次抽插被拉扯，但神奇的是，快感是多过被撕扯的痛苦的。膨胀的腺体每一下都精准的蹭过前列腺，过于巨大的球体碾压那小小的一片区域，他不得不勃起。

狗型的西里斯在插入行为开始时，前面的小孔就在不停的流出精液，但人和犬科动物不同，人类做不到的。过于精准的顶弄，让半藏的射精行为几乎没有停止过，掺杂着透明液体的精液不停地滴落，被强制射精甚至已经让他高潮到痛苦。直到他被榨干，从马眼里滴出来的不再是浓白的精液，而是清透的粘液，他连哭都哭不出声了。

果然，完全勃起的阴茎比人型的时候还要粗大，更不要说那奇特的形状，卡在肠道里，对半藏来说半是折磨半是享受。犬类大量的精液喷洒在肠道深处，穴口被堵得死死的，所有的精液都存在肚子里，半藏的小腹肉眼可见的凸起一块。

但犬类是要连射三次的。

西里斯将半藏翻过身，压在他身上。半藏嗓子已经哭哑，甚至没有力气抬手推他，只能任他去了。西里斯最后冲刺几下，并强有力的射在肉穴里。也许是姿势的问题，最后几次冲撞，还有喷发的精液全部冲刷在那个最敏感的点上。半藏确实没什么可射的了，他觉得小腹里好像有什么开关被打开，马眼一松，还是喷发出来，温热的尿液洒遍了鼓起的肚子。

西里斯抽出阴茎，大股浓白的精液从被操到烂熟的后穴中喷涌而出。半藏失神地躺在自己的尿液和流淌出来的大量精液里，看起来像是被操坏了一样，甚至对西里斯的呼唤都没有反应。西里斯在旁边呜呜哼唧着转圈圈，他也是第一次以狗的形态和人做，不知道威力这么大。不敢了，再也不敢了，西里斯瑟瑟发抖的心虚。

半藏对于最后自己是怎么回去的已经没有记忆了，不过安全的回到了自己宿舍，说明西里斯还是有点脑子的。

至于西里斯布莱克先生这次干得过于出格的行为，岛田教授自然有办法惩罚他，毕竟，在他毕业前，他每周都要过来“关禁闭”啊。


End file.
